Safrans Geschichten: Das zweite Abenteuer
by Celefuin Moonlight
Summary: Die zweite Geschichte um den Hobbit Safran Kräutel. Diesmal sogar mit einem kleinen Gedicht...
1. Reisepläne eines jungen Hobbits

Sodele ^^ Nacheem die erste Geschicht HIER ja gar nich beachtet wurde, vielleicht klappts ja wenn ich einfach mal die 2. hochlade . *hofft* *sniff* GEBT MIR REZIS °.°  
  
Reisepläne eines jungen Hobbits  
  
Legolas stand zwischen den hohen Säulen vor Elronds Haus in Bruchtal. Er sah zu den herbstlich roten und gelben Blättern, die vom Wind getrieben auf- und niedertanzten. Seine Augen folgtem einen von ihnen durch die Zweige und das Tal, bis es sacht am Boden vor ihm aufkam. Er löste sich und drehte sich zum Haus.  
  
Es war eine Weile her, seit er mit seinem Freund Aragorn und dem Hobbit Safran angekommen war. Hinter ihm stand Glorfindel und lächelte. "Ihr habt euch erholt?"  
  
Legolas war bei seiner Ankunft schwer verletzt gewesen durch eine Orkangriff, welchen er nur durch Glorfindels Eingreifen überlebt hatte. Und das des Hobbits Safran.  
  
"Ja, ...Danke!" Er lächelte zurück und schloß sich dem Elbenfürsten an, als dieser zurück ins Haus trat. In der Halle saßen Elben beeinander und aßen, während sie den Klängen einiger Lieder lauschten. In Elronds Haus war immer Musik.  
  
An einem der langen Tische saßen auch Aragorn und Safran, vertieft in ein Gespräch über das Zubereiten einer Gemüseart. Legolas lachte leise. Der Hobbit war der einzige, welcher von ihnen allen völlig schadlos und sorgenfrei aus all dem Ärger herausgekommen war.  
  
Der kleine Mann, fast noch ein Junge, lachte laut und biß kurz darauf herzhaft in ein Stück Fleisch.  
  
Legolas setzte sich neben Aragorn, welcher ihn freudig begrüßte, auch Safran grüßte.  
  
"Mae arrad, Legolas! Schön das es dir wieder gut geht.", sagte Aragorn und reichte dem Angesprochenen eine Platte Braten und Brot. Dieser griff dankend danach.  
  
"Und was wirst du nun machen?", fragte der Elb.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte ich begleite Safran ein Stück des Weges.  
  
Der Hobbit sah überrascht auf. "Ich hatte nicht vor bereits wieder heimzugehen." Aragorn blinzelte. "Es ist ungewöhnlich das ein Hobbit so weite Reisen unternimmt. Wohin wollt ihr?"  
  
"Nachdem ich Bruchtal und die Elben hier gesehen habe, würde ich gerne noch mehr von ihnen sehen. Ich dachte ich reise erst einmal nach Osten!"  
  
Der Waldläufer starrte ihn an. "Über das Nebelgebirge?!"  
  
"Nein. Ich werde durch die Pforte von Rohan reisen. Also erst nach Süden und dann nach Norden."  
  
"Ihr macht eine Reise die gut und gern ein Jahr dauern wird..."  
  
"Weiß ich, aber daheim wartet niemand und ich habe Lust einmal die Lande östlich des Nebelgebirges zu sehen."  
  
Die drei beließen es dabei.  
  
Legolas sagte zu all dem nichts, wunderte sich nur.  
  
Der kleine Hobbit hatte sich, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal im Wirtshaus von Bree getroffen hatte geändert.  
  
Oder hatte er ihn einfach unterschätzt?  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Also Jeri/Elvo was sagst du? Is das deinen Wünschen entsprechend? Ist nicht mal ein Cliffhanger drin (die kommen dann in den folgenden Teilen *hähähä*) Safran ist wohl ein bisschen erwachsener geworden... Keine Sorge ich werd mich bemühen ihn klein und niedlich zu lassen. 


	2. Der Aufbruch der Edlen Teil 1

Daszweite Kapitelchen..... Sie werden wohl immer kürzer ^^;  
  
Aufbruch der Edlen  
  
Sie waren seid über einem Monat in Bruchtal. Elrond war ein großzügiger Gastgeber gewesen und sie hatten ihren Aufenthalt sehr genoßen. Besonders Safran hatte gerne in den großen Hallen gesessen und den Sängern gelauscht.  
  
Nun wurde es langsam Zeit aufzubrechen. Safran studierte immer wieder die Karten, welche in den Hallen und Gängen zwischen Heldenbildnissen und weiten Fenstern aufgehängt waren.  
  
Legolas und Aragorn hatten entschieden den Hobbit zu begleiten. Vielleicht um ihn tatsächlich einfach ein wenig Schutz zu bieten, vielleicht auch nur weil sie beide lange nicht mehr aus reiner Freude durch Mittelerde gewandert waren.  
  
Bevor sie jedoch abreissten geschah etwas merkwürdiges.  
  
Es war an einem besonders schönen Nachmittag. Einer dieser Tage an denen der Himel nicht blau sondern von einem besonders intensiven Grauton ist, welcher alle Farben zum leuchten bringt. Zwischen den Wolken fiel ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl hindurch und auf Bruchtal und all die herbstlich gefärbten Bäume und der Seen leuchteten als wären sie aus Edelsteinen beschaffen. Safran saß in der Halle und hörte den Sängern zu, besonders Arwen, der Tochter Elronds, welche heute ebenfalls in die große Halle mit den filligranen Säulen gekommen war. Denn sie hatte eine wunderbare Stimme und wegen ihrer Schönheit wurde sie der Abendstern ihres Volkes genannt. Auch Aragorn war hinzugekommen. Legolas jedoch wanderte durch Bruchtal und erfreute sich an jenem, bereits beschriebenem Moment.  
  
Elrond betrat gerade die große Halle, als von draußen ein einzelner Elbenkrieger hereingerannt kam. Der Gesang brach ab und die Augen aller richteten sich auf den Ankommenden. Dieser schritt auf Elrond zu und sprach leise mehrere Worte zu ihm.  
  
Elrond war einen Moment still als der Krieger geendet hatte. Dann begann er zu sprechen:  
  
"Es scheint das die Zeiten wirklich dunkler werden, denn schon wieder werden wir um Hilfe gebeten! Diesmal jedoch nicht nahe Bruchtals sondern von Lorien. Es scheint als würde der Wald Galadriels von Orks belagert!"  
  
Durch die Halle ging ein leises Raunen. Noch nie hatten Orks gewagt einen solchen Schlag gegen die Elben zu führen.  
  
Der Krieger, welcher inzwischen etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war stand auf. "Noch ist kein Ork in Lorien eingedrungen, aber sie lagern rund um die Gegend und bei dem Versuch Lorien zu verlassen wurden wir jedesmal angegriffen. Ich bin Nachts aufgebrochen und nur mit viel Glück und dank einiger Scheinangriffe meiner Gefährten an anderen Stellen des Waldes durchgekommen. Ich bin bereits seit einem Monat unterwegs. Lorien bittet um Hilfe, Herr Elrond!" Der Elb senkte demütig den Kopf.  
  
Elrond sah sich in der Halle um. "Viele können wir nicht zu Galadriel entsenden, denn Bruchtal ist klein, aber hundert werden euch begleiten. Bei ihnen Glorfindel, wenn er bereit ist und meine Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir!"  
  
"Ich werde mich ihnen ebenfalls anschließen!", sagte Aragorn laut und stand auf, einen Blick in die Runde.  
  
Leise zu Safran meinte er: "Tut mir leid, aber ich habe Freunde in Lorien und für dich ist es nun eh besser zurück zu reisen..."  
  
Safran schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Niemals! Ich komme mit! Die Elben haben uns geholfen, es ist doch nur gerecht wenn ich nun ihnen helfen will!"  
  
Aragorn starrte den sturen kleinen Hobbit mit den großen Augen an und kam zu dem Schluß, dass es hier noch ein Problem geben würde, denn mitnehmen mochte er das Kerlchen nicht, nicht mitten in eine Orkarmee.  
  
Legolas war inzwischen ebenfalls zurückgekommen. Leicht überrascht sah er sich um, bis Aragorn ihm leise erklärte was vorgefallen war.  
  
"Ich werde mich euch auch anschließen!" Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass der Waldelb seine Freunde nicht alleine ziehen würde und da er ein wertvoller Kämpfer war, nahm man seine Hilfe gerne an.  
  
Etwas später standen die drei Freunde alleine zwischen den schönen Säulen.  
  
Safran sah noch immer trotzig drein.  
  
"Wir müßen uns wohl bald verabschieden!", sagte Aragorn langsam.  
  
Safran schaute ihn ein wenig traurig an. "So wird es sein... Da man meine Hilfe nicht annehmen wollte, gehe ich wohl zurück. Ich wäre vielleicht auch wirklich keine Hilfe gewesen..."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Es war kein schönes Ende eines Tages der in allen Hinsichten so wundervoll begonnen hatte und auch der letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwand nun und der Mond blieb hinter den Wolken verborgen.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Man merkt wohl das ich gern die Natur beschreibe... Nun ja ich hoffe die Belagerung Loriens war nicht sehr hoch gegriffen und ich fürchte jeder wahre Fan würde sie sofort bis zum letzten Wort abstreiten, aber ich denke der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.... Nun ich mach für heute schluß. (Lieg nämlich mit Husten im Bett...) (Dann entsteht so en Mist...) 


	3. Der Aufbruch der Edlen Teil 2

Man vergebe mir, dass ich ausgerechnet zu der Geschichte eines so wunderbaren Dichters wie Tolkien es war, versuche zu dichten, aber ich wollte es unbedingt versuchen .  
  
Aufbruch der Edlen Teil2 - Treue der Elben Teil2  
  
Die Schar der fast hundert Krieger ritt schnell über die Ebene, Bruchtal hatten sie vor Sonnenaufgang verlassen und nun, als die Sonne schon beinah ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, waren sie schon nahe Hilsten. Sie würden innerhalb der nächsten zwei, drei Tage die Pforte von Rohan erreichen.  
  
Nun jedoch ließen sie die Pferde langsamer laufen. Die Schar ritt in einer langen Reihe vorran, anmderen Spitze Elrohir, Elladan und Glorfindel ritten und dicht hinter ihnen Aragorn und Legolas. Gespräche wurden nur leise geführt und es herrschte überhaupt eine seltsame Stille, doch war es nicht düster, eher würdevoll.  
  
Das Nebelbgebirge erhob sich gigantisch und wie die Burgmauer einer Götterfeste neben ihnen. An den Spitzen mit ewigem Eis und Schnee bedeckt, am Fuße aus rauhem Fels.  
  
Einige große Vögel kreisten in der Luft, neugierig und wachsam ob der Fremden.  
  
Ihre Schreie waren eines der wenigen Geräusche, schrill und laut halten sie in die Weite und durch den wunderbar blauen Himmel.  
  
Legolas wandte sich schließlich zu Aragorn, welcher die gesamte Zeit nicht geredet hatte.  
  
"Was überlegst du?", fragte er leise.  
  
Aragorn sah auf. Er schien ein wenig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ich überlege wie es in Lorien nun aussieht. Ich war lange Zeit nicht mehr dort."  
  
"Wir haben beide Freunde dort. Aber du solltest dir keine zu großen Sorgen machen. Lorien ist friedlich aber es hat große Krieger!"  
  
Aragorn nickte und lächelte. "Und außerdem werden wir es hoffentlich bald erreichen."  
  
Sie schwiegen wieder. Weiter vorne unterhielten sich die Söhne Elronds und auch hinter ihnen waren leise  
  
Gespräche zu hören, doch es schien trotzdem lautlos.  
  
Safran hatte den Aufbruch der Elben beobachtet. Er hatte ihnen nachgesehen bis sie am Horizont verschwunden waren. In Elronds Haus war es nun merkwürdig still.  
  
Nur wenige waren zurückgeblieben und zum ersten Mal seit langem konnte man keine Gesänge hören. Die meisten Sänger waren unter den ziehenden Kriegern.  
  
Einzig Arwen, Elronds Tochter saß noch bei dem Hobbit im großen Saal.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Lasst den Kopf nicht so hängen Herr Hobbit! Eure Freunde werden zurückkommen!"  
  
Er sah sie an. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Er konnte Aragorns Liebe zu der schönen, stolzen und sanften Frau verstehen. Er lächelte. Aragorns Blick war nicht schwer zu deuten gewesen und ihre Reaktion hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie seine Liebe erwiderte.  
  
"Ja Herr Aragorn kehrt sicher zurück!" Er lachte leise.  
  
Sie schaute kurz erstaunt, dann erwiderte sie das Lachen.  
  
"Ihr seid ein kluger Hobbit!"  
  
"Ich hätte eine Bitte hohe Frau, ich habe euch letztens singen höhren und seid dem wünsche ich ich könnte eure Stimme nochmals höhren!"  
  
Arwen stand langsam auf und schritt in die Mitte der Halle, denn der Raum war darauf angelegt, die Stimme der Sänger zu allen anderen bis in den letzten Winkel zu tragen.  
  
Die Sonne fiel durch die vielen Fenster auf sie und ließ ihr nachtschwarzes Haar magisch und verzaubert leuchten.  
  
Der Abendstern der Elben begann mit wundervoller Stimme zu singen.  
  
Die Sonne steigt Schenkt schönen Schein Auf Elbenland und Menschenheim.  
  
Der Tag begann, Ließ Sterne Ruhn Und regsam beginnt alles Tun.  
  
Schon lange sind die Krieger fort. Gegangen unterm Sternenschein. Und als der Letzte fortgeritten, Schien Leere überall zu sein.  
  
Das Heim ist still Leer all die Gänge, Verklungen sind all die Gesänge.  
  
Die Säulen stehn Der Saal ist still, Weil niemand mehr noch lachen will.  
  
Schon lange sind die Krieger fort. Gegangen unterm Sternenschein. Und als der letzte fortgeritten, Schien Leere überall zu sein.  
  
Schwer wiegt das Herz Ob solcher Stund Kein Scherz verläßt lächelnden Mund.  
  
Das Heim ist leer, Die Säulen stehn, Doch niemand kann dazwischen gehn.  
  
Schon lange sind die Krieger fort. Gegangen unterm Sternenschein. Und als der letzte fortgeritten, Schien Leere überall zu sein.  
  
Der Glaube, dass sie wiederkehrn, Ist nun die Hoffnung mein. Und wenn sie an die Pforten pochen, Lass ich sie Freude lachend ein.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Was die Geschwindigkeit der reitenden angeht so bin ich durch ein paar verhunzte Rechnungen darauf gekommen dass zwischen dem Tor von Moria und Bruchtal und Bruchtal so etwa 160km liegen mjüßten.... Ich hoff die können dat überhaupt schaffen... 


	4. Safrans Entscheidung zu gehen

Und wieder einer meiner heissgeliebten Cliffhanger O.o ^^  
  
Safrans Entscheidung zu gehen  
  
Safran stand auf und verbeugte sich tief vor Arwen.  
  
"Ihr habt eine wundervolle Stimme Dame und eure Worte trafen die Stimmung hier wirklich..."  
  
Arwen lächelte ein wenig traurig. "Danke, Herr Hobbit."  
  
"Safran. Safran reicht."  
  
Der kleine setzte sich wieder und beobachtete weiter das Fenster. Arwen seufzte lautlos und verließ den Saal.  
  
Safran sah den fallenden Blättern nach. "Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so nutzlos!" Er wandte sich vom Anblick Bruchtals ab und eilte zu dem Zimmer, dass Elrond ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Auf eine Lösung wartend, sah er sich im Raum um.  
  
Auf einer Truhe an der Wand rechts von ihm lag seine Schwert. Einem Menschen hätte es nur als Dolch gedient. Ansonsten waren noch einige Schriftrollen und ein Reisemantel zu sehen.  
  
Er wog das Schwert langsam in seiner Hand.  
  
Er mochte weder den Kampf noch das Töten, doch konnte er nicht hier herumsitzen und darauf warten das etwas geschehen möge, während Herr Aragorn und Herr Legolas bei Lorien kämpften.  
  
Er sah sich die Karte an. Das Gebiet hier sagte ihm kaum etwas. Weiter als bis nach Bree war er seit beginn dieser Abenteuer nicht gekommen. Er sah nur wenige Möglichkeiten nach Lorien zu gelangen.  
  
Den Hohen Pass und weit unten die Pforte von Rohan.  
  
Plötzlich stand es für ihn fest. Er würde Bruchtal verlassen, über den Hohen Pass runter nach Lorien reise. Wie er den Weg schaffen sollte war ihm unklar, doch er mußte einfach zu seinen Freunden.  
  
Es war spät Abends als er seine Sachen gerichtet hatte. Er hatte heimlich eines der großen Pferde aus Elronds Stall genommen und das Gepäck auf dem Rücken des Tieres festgebunden.  
  
Innerlich dankte er einem alten Freund der ihn das Reiten gelehrt hatte, doch immer noch blieb die Angst vor der größe des Tieres.  
  
Schließlich schaffte er es mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf den Rücken seines Pferdes.  
  
Er sah fast etwas unheimlich aus wie er im dunklen Mantel, auf schwarzem Pferd unter Sternenhimmel durch Bruchtals großes Tor ritt.  
  
Er wandte den Kopf zurück zu den schönen, filligranen Hallen der Elben, die nun silbern im Mondlicht schimmerten.  
  
Dort stand sie einsam und zart. Das schwarze Haar umwehte Arwen wie ein weiter Mantel.  
  
Sie hob die linke Hand.  
  
"Namarie!..."  
  
-To be continued-  
  
Ich mag den Teil..... aber er ist - kurz....... 


	5. Der hohe Pass

Feedback: Büdde!!!  
  
Der Hohe Pass  
  
Safran ritt die gesamte Nacht über gen Norden und schließlich, als es schon dämmerte durch die felsigen, kalten Ausläufer des Nebelgebírges, bis er absteigen mußte.  
  
Er führte das Pferd durch die Felsen über den ersten Schnee und durch einen guten Teil des Passes.  
  
Plötzlich höhrte er über sich ein Lautes schwirren. Er duckte sich rasch und über ihn hinweg zog ein riesiger Schatten.  
  
Panik ergrief das schwarze Pferd, welches Safran in seiner Furcht einige Meter entfernt stehen gelassen hatte. Und es gallopierte aufgeschäucht zwischen den Felsen hindurch und verschwand hinter einem der größeren. Der Schatten zischte hinter ihm her und verschwand ebenfalls.  
  
Ein lautes wiehern wat das letzte, was Safran je wieder von dem Hengst hören sollte.  
  
Kaum war der Schatten verschwunden und nicht mehr zu hören, rannte Safran los. Er stolperte über die Steine, durch den für ihn fast knietiefen Schnee. Der Wind der plötzlich einsetzte wehte ihm kleine Eisstücke ins Gesicht und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Das laute Zischen und der Schatten waren wieder da. Nicht weit hinter ihm, gerade noch außer Reichweite.  
  
Safran schlug einige Haken zwischen größeren Felsen und duckte sich unter eine Platte.  
  
Der Schatten flog über ihm vorrüber und Safran rannte weiter.  
  
Es dauerte wiederrum nur Sekunden, bis der Verfolger den Hobbit wieder eingeholt hatte.  
  
Endlich schien der Schnee zu enden.  
  
Safran glaubte vor sich nun schwarzen Felsgrund zu sehen.  
  
Ein Irrtum.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Abgrund konnte er stoppen. Atemlos wandte er sich um. Der Schatten war herangekommen.  
  
Safran zog sein Schwert und trat entschloßen einen Schritt vor. Wenn sein Weg hier enden sollte, würde er es nicht ohne Gegenwehr hinnehmen.  
  
Der Schatten senkte sich über ihn herab und ein Nacht ohne Sternenschein brach über dem jungen Hobbit herein.  
  
-To be continued-  
  
Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ein cliffhanger...!!!!!!! 


	6. Die Pforte von Rohan

Die Pforte von Rohan  
  
Sie waren die Nacht über durchgeritten.  
  
Müde saßen die elbischen Reiter in ihren Sätteln.  
  
Sie hatten inzwischen die Pforte von Rohan erreicht und die Furten des Isen überquert.  
  
Im Norden waren nun die letzten Ausläufer des Fangorn zu sehen; Lorien war nur noch einen Tag entfernt.  
  
Sie würden zuvor noch einmal rasten müßen.  
  
Die Ebene vor ihnen war von saftigem Gras überdeckt und Reiter und Pferde überkam bei dem frischen Wind neuer Mut und nochmal ein wenig neue Kraft.  
  
Aragorn wandte sich zu Legolas um. Dieser schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir unterhielten sich vor ihm leise. Aragorn überkam plötzlich der Wunsch nach ein bisschen Ablenkung. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie würden kämpfen müssen.  
  
"Elldadan, Elrohir, ihr Elben wisst immer ein Lied. Im Moment könnten wir alle ein wenig Ermutigung brauchen..."  
  
Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an.  
  
"Nun...", begann Elladan zögernd. "Es gibt wenig, was man im Moment singen könnte, aber ein guter alter Freund hat ein Mal ein schönes Reiselied gedichtet..."  
  
Er begann mit glockenheller Stimme zu singen und augenblicklich hörten ihm alle zu.  
  
Es war kein besonderes Lied, kaum mehr als ein kleiner Reim und hatte nichts von der Schönheit elbischer Lieder, doch es passte so in diesem Moment so gut...  
  
"Die Straße gleitet fort und fort,  
  
weg von der Tür wo sie begann.  
  
Weit überland, von Ort zu Ort,  
  
Ich folge ihr so gut ich kann.  
  
Ihr lauf ich raschen Schrittes nach,  
  
Bis sie sich groß und breit verflicht,  
  
Mit Weg und Wagnis tausendfach  
  
Und wohin dann? Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
Elladan lächelte entschuldigend. "Ermutigend ist es nicht, doch ich wüßte sonst nichts zu singen."  
  
"Wenn Elben singen, fast das Herz immer Mut, gleich welche Worte ihre Lippen verlassen."  
  
Bald wurde es Mittag und sie stoppten zur letzten Rast.  
  
Es war ruhig.  
  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
  
-To be continued-  
  
Ok kein echter Cliffhanger aber ich habs versucht. Das Gedichtist mein absolutes Lieblingsgedicht aus dem Herrn der Ringe. Tolkien gehört für mich nicht nur zu den großen Authoren sondern auch zu den großen Dichtern!!! Achja noch sorry wegen der komischen sprache, aber ich experimentier grad mit dem Stil... 


	7. Der Fürst der Winde Teil 1

Comment: Uargh hatte das Kapitel übersspeichert und mußte es neu schreiben!!! *heul* Da ist so viel arbeit!!!  
  
Der Fürst der Winde  
  
Der riesige Adler senkte sein Haupt zu dem kleinen Hobbit herab. Erstaunt wunderte er sich was ein solches Geschöpf in der Kälte dieses Gebirges suchte.  
  
Safran hielt trotzig sein Schwert in beiden Fäusten.  
  
"Wenn du mich fressen willst, haue ich dir die Augen aus!", drohte er leise.  
  
Der Adler lachte tief und laut.  
  
"Nein. Fressen will ich dich nicht."  
  
Der Hobbit sah ihn erstaunt, aber mißtrauisch an.  
  
"Ich kannte einmal einen von deiner Art. Im zu Ehren werd ich dich nicht verspeißen und ausserdem bist du einfach zu winzig... Und jetzt leg dieses Winzding eines Dolches weg!"  
  
Automatisch gehorchte Safran. Das Schwert fiel mt einem dumpfen scharren zurück in die Scheide.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er ehrfürchtig.  
  
"Gweihir, der Fürst der Winde!"  
  
Der Adler breitete seine gewaltigen Schwingen aus und Schatten bedeckten die Steine und den Weg.  
  
"Dies ist mein Reich. Ich suchte wer es betreten hätte. Ich glaubte es seien wieder Orks unterwegs."  
  
"Wen kanntet ihr der von meinem Volk war?", fragte Safran neugierig.  
  
"Beutlin. So nannte sich. Er war mit einer Gruppe ungehobelter Zwerge unterwegs. War aber ein recht kluges Bürschchen." Der Adlerfürst lachte erneut.  
  
Beutlin. Safran erinnerte sich von einem Beutlin gehört zu haben. Bilbo Beutlin war, so erzählte man sich gern in den Wirtshäusern von Bree und dem Auenlan, einst ins Abenteuer gezogen und dabei unerhört Reich geworden.  
  
Safran hatte nie viel auf die Gerüchte aus den Schenken gegeben, stammten doch nicht wenige einfach von Neidern und Dummköpfen, doch nun da er einer der Gestalten dieser Geschichten ins Auge sah, war er hinlänglich überzeugt.  
  
"Was habt ih nun vor?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Dein Pferd it in Panik geflohen und du kannst den Pass nicht überqueren. Du bist zu klein. Du würdest erfrieren und im chnee feststecken."  
  
Safran nahm die Bezeichnung klein von dem übergroßen Vogel kommentarlos hin.  
  
Gweihir stieß einen schrillen Ruf aus und ein weiterer Adler landete nahe den beiden.  
  
Der Neuankömmling nickte Safran einladend zu und streckte einen Flügel zu Boden.  
  
Der Hobbit kletterte mit einem letzten Zögern auf die breiten Schultern des Tieres.  
  
"Wohin möchtest du?", fragte der Adlerfürst freundlich.  
  
"Nach Lorien! Ihr müßt wissen, der Wald wird von Orks belagert und meine Freunde kämpfen. Ich wollte ihnen folgen..."  
  
Gweihir sah ihn aus weisen Augen an.  
  
"Lorien wird belagert..."  
  
Dann hallte sein schriller Ruf weit über das ewige Eis des Nebelgebirges, seines Reiches, gewaltig und befehlend.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Ich mag diesen Teil eigentlich recht gerne... Ich hoffe ich habe mich noch richtig an den kleinen Hobbit erinnert... 


	8. Unterstützung im Kampf und ein Wiederseh

Der vorletzte Teil... auf alle fälle ein cliffhanger, der muss dabei sein, denn ich weiß das ich den abschluß zweiteile und somit ist automatisch ein cliffhanger dabei geht garnet anders... aber lasst euch überraschen!  
  
Unterstützung im Kampf und ein Wiedersehen dreier Freunde  
  
Die Krieger ritten stumm den kurze Weg bis sie die ersten Bäume Loriens am Horizont sahen.  
  
Jedem von ihnen wurde es kalt, als die das große Orklager rings um das wundervolle Land Frau Galadriels erblickten.  
  
Grauer Rauch stieg auf, wo die Orks die goldenen Bäume Loriens in Brand gesteckt hatten.  
  
"Wie können sie es wagen solch einen Frevel am Land der hohen Herrin zu begehen?!", Elladan starrte haßerfüllt zu den Zelten des Orklagers. Niemand antwortete.  
  
Plötzlich wurden in der Ferne Rufe laut. Man hatte die nahenden Reiter entdeckt. Vielleicht schon vor längerem.  
  
Glorfindel trieb sein Pferd wieder an und auch die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung, doch die Hoffnung mit der sie hergekommen waren, hatte sich ein wenig getrübt.  
  
Sie erreichten die ersten Bäume dort, wo der Belagerungsring eine Lücke aufwies. Nicht groß genug um auszubrechen, aber wahrnehmbar.  
  
Kaum zügelten sie ihre Tiere, als sich ihnen ein Reiter näherte. Er war noch nicht nahe, als sie in ihm einen Boten der Orks erkannten.  
  
Der schmutzige Krieger hielt sein Tier an und musterte den Trupp abfällig.  
  
Die Kämpfer von Imladris ritten immernoch in einer langen, nicht sehr breiten Reihe.  
  
Einige Sternenbanner wehten im leichten Wind. Stille lag über allem.  
  
Der Krieger grinste.  
  
"Mein Herr fordert euch auf, euch wieder zurückzu ziehen. Ihr könnt selbst sehen, dass es chancenlos ist.  
  
Der Zauberwald wird fallen!"  
  
Der Ork redete beinahe knurrend und auf eine Weise, wie nur Orks eine Sprache zu sprechen vermögen, nämlich so da sie dunkel und hässlich klingt.  
  
"Glorfindel ritt wenige Schritte näher an den Boten.  
  
"Was dein Herr sagt ist uns gleich. Wir kamen der Hohen Frau zu helfen und je schlimmer der Gegner ist der den goldenen Wald bedroht, desto wichtiger ist es ihr die Unterstützung nicht zu versagen! Zieh, denn du bist ein Gesandter und bei uns ist es üblich Gesandte zu achten und zu schützen!"  
  
Der Ork lachte und drehte seine Mähre.  
  
Im selben Moment geschah alles aufeinmal.  
  
Das Tier des Orks beendete seine Bewegung und sobald es den Huf niedergesetzt hatte, brach ein Orkheer über den Hügel über die Krieger Elronds herein. Doch gleichzeitig wurde aus dem nahen Wald heller  
  
Hörnerklang laut und die Wächter Loriens traten, die Pfeile schußbereit an die Sehne gelegt hervor.  
  
Die drei Heere prallten zusammen.  
  
Aragorn bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Kämpfenden. Vor sich sah er die Elben Loriens kämpfen. Neben ihm ritt Legolas, den Bogen nun wieder auf dem Rücken mit den zwei Schwertern kämpfend. Der Elb sah einen Moment auf und nickte. Aragorn trieb sein Pferd an und holte mit dem Schwert aus. Wütend hieb er sich einen Weg zu den Elben frei, wissend, dass sein Freund ihm den Rücken frei hielt.  
  
Doch für jeden Ork den die Krieger erschlugen kamen neue. Das Heer das sich gesammelt hatte war gewaltig und rasch war klar, dass sich nun entscheiden würde ob Lorien fiel oder nicht und eigentlich auch ob Imladris genommen werden konnte, denn waren Elronds Krieger geschlagen, so hatte Bruchtal wenig zu seinem Schutze zu bieten.  
  
Dies war einer der wenigen Gedanken der den Elben und Aragorn noch einmal Mut gab sich der Übermacht entgegen zu stellen. Endlich erreichte der Königssohn die Elben der hohen Frau.  
  
Tatsächlich war auch derjenige unter ihnen den er zu sehen erhofft hatte.  
  
Haldir blickte auf und einen Moment war Überraschung auf den Zügen des kämpfers zu sehen. Dann lächelte er.  
  
Aragorn sprang vom Pferd, während er gleichzeitig mit seinem Schwert einem Ork den Kopf von den Schultern schlug.  
  
Haldir eilte zu ihm herüber.  
  
"Mae govannen, Aragorn. Es ist gut dich zu sehen!"  
  
"Gleichfalls... Auch wenn die umstände vielleicht etwas ungünstig sind.", Aragorn ginste sarkastisch und wehrte den Hieb eines Orks ab. Hinter ihm kam Legolas.  
  
"Wieviel Hoffnung besteht überhaupt noch?", fragte er Aragorn leise.  
  
Jener blieb einige Zeit stumm und der Lärm des Kampfes erfüllte wieder ungebrochen die Luft.  
  
"Vielleicht keine..."  
  
Legolas schwieg.  
  
Bald trafen auch der Rest des Zuges aus dem Westen beim Waldrand ein und verbissen wehrten sie die Orks von der Grenze ab.  
  
Doch ein Elb nach dem anderen fiel.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Mag das Kapitel nicht... Kann keine Schlachten beschreiben... Verzeiht mir! Und Haldir hat auch den kürzest möglichen Text O.o 


	9. Der Fürst der Winde Teil 2

letzter Teil... ich bin sicher es wird ein eil3 geben -.-; is doch wahr kann mich ja doch nicht von meinen Charas trennen... Bis dahin werd ich wohl aber mal ein paar der hintergrundstorys beenden... (saage um die dolche... usw)  
  
Der Fürst der Winde Teil2  
  
Die Schlacht am Rande Loriens glich mehr einem Gemtzel denn einem ehrenvollen Kampf. Und es waren nicht die Orks die fielen. Die Hoffnung hatte die Elben schon lange verlassen.  
  
Plötzlich war ein Rauschen in der Luft und dann Schatten wie Wolken doch mit schärferen Konturen und großer Geschwindigkeit. Bald lag das ganze Schlachtfeld im dunkeln.  
  
Endlich als sich die Augen der Kämpfenden an das neue Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sie die angekommenen.  
  
Über dem Kampf schwebten mit langsamen, gewaltigen Flügelschlägen unzählige Adler. Doch waren sie größer als gewöhnliche Adler. Viel größer.  
  
Die Adler fielen über die Orks her, als wären diese nur Würmer und keines der Orkschwerter konnte einen der gewaltigen Vögel tödlich verletzen.  
  
Auch die Elben kämpften wieder, erfüllt mit neuer Hoffnung.  
  
Endlich war der Feind zurückgetrieben und gab auf. Das Heer der Orks verschwand und Ruhe legt sich über die Ebene.  
  
Schwer hing der rauch der Feuer in der Luft und der Grund war voller Toter.  
  
Glorfindel schließlich schritt den Adlern entgegen.  
  
Er begrüßte sie ehrfürchtig und dankte dem Windfürsten für die Hilfe.  
  
Während diese sich unterhielten und die Elben begannen die Toten zusammenzutragen näherte sich einer der kleineren Adler zielstrebig Argaorn, Legolas und Haldir. Die drei sahen erstaunt auf und wollten ihren Augen nicht trauen als vom Rücken des Tieres plötzlich ein kleines Männchen sprang.  
  
Safran lies sich glücklich von Aragorn und Legolas begrüßen und berichtete sofort von seiner Begegnung mit dem Windfürsten. Man stellte ihm Haldir vor.  
  
Der Hobbit setzte sich müde auf den Boden.  
  
"Nun ist es vorbei nicht?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Aragorn. "Nun ist es vorbei." Traurig sah er zu den Feuern in denen die Leichen der unzähligen Toten brannten.  
  
"Endlich."  
  
Sie blieben in Lorien. Auch als das Elbenheer das der Herr von Imladris entsandt hatte zurückzog.  
  
Der Winter brach über Lorien herein und ganz langsam verschwanden die Spuren des schrecklichen  
  
Kampfes, denn im Goldenen Wald, bei den Elben wachsen die Pflanzen durchaus besser als an anderen Orten.  
  
Es herrschte wieder Friede, doch es war nun unabstreitbar, dass etwas geschah, dass es dunkler wurde in Mittelerde und die Orks Macht bekammen.  
  
~End~  
  
Nun bald setzt wohl der "Herr der Ringe" ein... Ich muss Aragorn nur wieder zurück nach Bree bringen ^.^ Ich mag nur das Enden des Kapitels... Nun ist es das Ende der Geschichte geworden *heul* Dabei mag ich die Chras so... Es wird nur noch eine Geschichte die folgt geben... (wenn überhaupt) den Rest werd ich wohl vornedran dichten müssen (mehr macht für die orks würde doch etwas unrealistisch...) Wie dem auch sei vorerst Namarie! 


End file.
